Bartender
by niki839037
Summary: Based off the song Bartender by Rehab, this story expresses how to unlikely men become entwined in the sanctity that is love.


_Bartender I really did it this time,_

_Broke my parole to have a good time._

_When I got home it was six a.m._

_The door was looked so I kicked it in,_

_He was trippin' on the bills,_

_I think he was high on some pills._

_He threw my shit into the yard,_

_Then he called me a bum and slapped me real hard._

_And in my drunken stupor I did what I should have never done,_

_And now I'm sittin' here, _

_Talkin' to you,_

_Drunk and on the run._

I sighed, taking another gulp of my beer. Running a hand through my hair, I couldn't help but want to smash the bottle on my head. I was so stupid! I shouldn't have shacked up with him anyways! But I was stupid and had to go and fall in love with him. Dammit! I slammed my bottle back on the bar, biting furiously at my lip.

"Come on Claude, don't let it bother you too much. He didn't deserve you anyways." Sebastian, my best-friend the bartender, sighed. I looked up at him through my bangs, looking into his crimson orbs. "Okay?" He asked, biting his lip and looking at me worriedly. I couldn't help but stare. Sebastian was stunning. His perfectly sculpted face, his shockingly blood red eyes, and plump pink lips always threw me for a loop. He really was amazing, both in looks and his personality. "Claude..?" Those pink lips parted, breathing out my name slowly, unsurely. I looked back into his worried eyes.

"...sorry. I was just thinking.." I trailed off, looking back down at the bar. Soon, I was looking at my hand, resting lightly on the bar, it's pale color contrasting interestingly with the brown of the table top.

"Again, you shouldn't let it bother you too much, Claude. He's not worth it." Sebastian stated again, annoyance present in his voice. I sighed. He didn't get it...and I knew I couldn't explain it. I ran a hand down my face, focusing on the feeling, and not my thoughts.

I couldn't escape thinking about the situation though...I truly _did _love Alois. Whether he truly loved me or not is a mystery. But I'm sure he doesn't now...Fuck that blonde haired dick.

"I'm sorry..." I sighed out, fixing my glasses slightly, they had been falling off my nose. Sebastian shook his head at me, drying a glass. "I just...I don't know..." I trailed off as he went to get a person two seats down from me a new drink. When he returned he leaned his elbows on the bar counter and let his ace get close to mine as his piercing eyes turned serious.

"Do not apologize to me." He spat, his eyes narrowing before looking towards the counter. I blinked, startled. "That little blond _brat_ should be the one to apologize." The fire-eyed man hissed lowly, his voice growing quieter. "He didn't deserve you, understand?" His eyes once again sought out mine, sincerity shining true. I could do nothing but nod, his word striking a cord in me.

Would you like to stay with me? I know you can't go back there with that blonde prick, not that I'd let you at this point...but I wanted to be sure you'd have a safe place to stay..." Sebastian trailed off, scratching the back of his neck nervously. Luckily enough, not many came out to the bar at this hour on a Wednesday and Sebastian and I were the only ones besides a few regular bar-goers left in the small hangout.

"I..." I couldn't get my words together right. I knew he was right, I couldn't go back to Alois and my-...Alois' house. I already had all my stuff, considering he threw it all out in the driveway after screaming at me. True, he had been high...but when wasn't he anymore? "I wouldn't want to intrude..." I trailed, looking away from his face.

"You wouldn't be." Sebastian assured me. "I live alone anyways, the only one you'd have to worry about intruding on is me and I guarantee it wouldn't be a problem for me. I have an extra bedroom in my apartment anyhow." He contemplated...or explained aloud. I nodded my understanding.

"Well, if you're sure...I guess I'll leave with you after you get off. That's alright, right?" I nodded to myself, checking over the plan in my mind before looking to Sebastian for his answer. He smirked and nodded.

"That'd be just fine."

**A/N: Hello readers! As promised, here is one new story to look forward to! (There's another one coming too...) Yes I know, I know, another story. I will be updating this time though! School will be out after the eighth of June and then I'll have all the time in the world to update! :D Muahaha! But thanks for reading this short but first installment of **_**Bartender**_**. **

**A/N BTW: I know the story may not make complete sense at the current moment. Next, longer, chapter you'll understand the Alois and Claude situation better! Flashbacks ruleeeee! -huggles flashbacks- Well, Ta Ta~**


End file.
